


sensitive data

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “You did great against Shitenohouji, Kaidoh.” Inui said, after a few moments, “I can’t say I’m surprised, since you and Momoshiro had been training, but Konjiki-san did have more data than I do, I guess I have to fill on later.”RightOften mistaken for a girl during kindergarten. He frowned, clenching his hand in a fist, suddenly feeling his chest too big.Or: Kaidoh's coming out.
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu & Kaidou Kaoru, Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi
Kudos: 3





	sensitive data

**Author's Note:**

> idk why suddenly i wanted to write a million fics for this fandom even tho i havent been active in years. I will sink on this MomoKai ship even if i'm in the only one.
> 
> Also I wrote this in the middle of a class JAJA. This was asked by anon on Tumblr, so yeah
> 
> So much for the NoContentNovember, am i rite?

Kaidoh sighed as his senpai helped him stretch, feeling his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“We’re doing great, Kaidoh.” Inui mumbled, standing up and picking up his notebook from when the grass he left it to continue training, “There’s a 95% of chances of Ryuzaki-sensei using us as Doubles 1, since you just play with Momoshiro…”

The memory of the semi-finals brought a small smile to his lips, and he had to bit them to refrain himself. He didn’t want his senpai to notice and get the wrong idea.

“If we continue like this, there’s a high chance we win.” He said, closing his notebook and looking at him, his glasses shining in that creepy Inui-way. They fell on a comfortable silence, the kind of silence Kaidoh don’t feel the need to fill. 

“You did great against Shitenohouji, Kaidoh.” Inui said, after a few moments, “I can’t say I’m surprised, since you and Momoshiro had been training, but Konjiki-san did have more data than I do, I guess I have to fill on later.”

_Right_

_Often mistaken for a girl during kindergarten_. He frowned, clenching his hand in a fist, suddenly feeling his chest too big.

“Are you still mad, Kaidoh?”

“Huh? No, not all.” He admitted. _He hadn’t known that_. “It’s just-It was annoying.”

Inui chuckled, “It is a very interesting school, aren’t they?”

“I guess.” He _he_ stared at the small river in front of him.

Another fell upon them, and for some reason, this felt awkward. _Often mistaken for a girl during kindergarten. Often mistaken for a girl during kindergarten. Often mistaken for a girl…Mistaken._

“Is everything okay, Kaidoh?” The voice of his senpai broke his chain of thoughts, and maybe he startled him a little. 

“Sorry, I zoned out.” Inui gave him another smile.

“You seemed very distracted lately,” he was still scribbling on his notebook.

“sorry.” Inui hummed, and once again he felt his heart against his ribcage. He cleared his throat, “Actually, senpai, I have something to tell you.”

“is this about your relationship with Momoshiro?”

 _How the fuck do you know about that?_ Was what he wanted to say, but could only stared in shock, inui was smirking and writing faster. “Huh, no- I mean there’s no…” he took a deep breath.

“You remember what Konjiki-san said?”

For a moment Inui stopped writing, and frown softly, losing the know-it-all smirk he had, “What exactly?”

“About, huh, me?” His hands were sweating, and he cleaned his palms against his shorts. _Mistaken_. “About how I was…huh, mistaken for a girl?”

Inui nodded. “Kaidoh, you don’t owe me, or anyone for that matter, any explanation. Kids can be very cruel bully someone and-”

“I am a man.” He said, and he hated the way his voice broke.

“I know that.”

“Fshuu.” He took a deep breath, “I wasn’t. I mean I am, I guess what I’m trying to say is...” His mouth tasted dry, and bitter, “I am, huh I’m trans.”

Kaidoh noticed that Inui wasn’t writing down, just looking at him. For a moment he wanted to be as good as his senpai to predict, he didn’t know if that was good or bad. He played with the edge of his jacket _male tennis club_. 

“Oh,” Inui said, Kaidoh looked up a little scared the possible reaction. He remembered how his mother was very opened to understand it, and even if now his dad was okay with it, he remembered it look a long way. “Thank you, for sharing with me. I value your trust, Kaidoh. As you double partner and friend.”

Kaidoh saw the way his senpai adjusted his glasses and gave the warmest smile he had ever seen “As I’ve told you don’t owe anyone any kind of explanation but thank you. I know this information is sensitive data, and I won’t be discussing it with anyone who don’t know.”

Kaidoh smiled, “You’re the only one who knows.” Inui’s eyes opened in shocked, or he guessed it since his eyebrows raised like so. “and well Momoshiro, for, huh, reasons.”

Inui’s know-it-all smirk returned, “right, reasons.” And he continued writing down.

And if Kaidoh was a different person he would’ve hugged his senpai, but he wasn’t like that, so he awkwardly smiled and raised his fist. Inui smiled back and hit his fist with his own.

Another comfortable silence surrounded them, as they continued their workout session.

“So…” Inui broke it, “Momoshiro.”

“No. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, follow me on tumblr is @yuna-dan


End file.
